Sword Art Online: The Crystal Guardians
by Zombiex100
Summary: 4 friend all get trapped in SAO, do they have what it takes to survive?


Sword Art Online: The Crystal Guardians

Floor 1 Part 1 (Introduction)

My friends and I, Rowan, Dashiell, and Jadin all went to get a game called Sword Art Online. Sword Art Online is a virtual reality MMORPG. The game objective is to beat all 100 floors to win the game, and there a lot of side quests and such. The hardware for it is the nerve gear, a helmet like item. When you get in the game, it's like your actually in the game, and it includes super realistic graphics, and you can do much more in the game by upgrading skills like sword combat, smiting, cooking, and so one, and there so much more then I can list ill stop here. We were going to meet each other in the game at 4:OO PM on launch day of the game. We all even went to the same game store at 12:00 AM on the day it came out. We had one of our parents' watch us but we were on our own that day. We were also going to get the nerve gear, which you need to play SAO. We all came up with our names there and said to meet outside of the Town of Beginnings. We were all going to make a guild but we couldn't think of a name, so we said we'll do that later. My username was going to be Kage, meaning Shadow in Japanese, (I liked picking Kage/Japanese names for these type of games). Dashiell's username was going to be LeafMaster. Rowan's username is Threarah. Jadin's was going be Kenshi meaning Swordsman in Japanese. We all got our games and nerve gears before they sold out. We go back to our houses and go to bed. We all wake up tired from last night and drag ourselves to school. We suffer through our day telling everyone how we have SAO waiting for us at home. We decided to all go on when we get home and go on our journey when everyone is online. The day is over, we all run to the buses to get home. I get off the bus, and I would usually walk with my 2 other friends and talk, but this time I ran like my life depended on it. I got home sweating and feeling like dying, but it didn't matter anymore. I was home. I ran to my room with all the energy I had left. I got to my room and put my nerve gear on. "Link, start!" I slightly yelled from excitement. Within seconds I was in the game.

It told me to chose a username, I obviously entered Kage. It took me awhile for my avatar though. I picked dark blue hair that almost looked like black with a tint of blue at the right angle. I had a matrix type jacket that i personally thought was one of the best thing ever for a pre-order bonus, and yes i pre-ordered. It even came with the sunglasses, but I took those off. I made my eyes a light blue, and as you can tell my favorite color is blue. I made my height a little bit taller then me since i didn't know my real height. Although half-way through the avatar making process I decided to buy some extra content. I bought a Levi's cloak thing from Attack on Titan, knowing that this was made in Japan I was happy they had anime items. I kept my matrix shoes, my matrix pants, and I also put on a Deerstalker. I loved how I could make my avatar express my interests. I was done with my character, so I clicked done, hoping that my friends would be waiting for me.

I was transported to what seemed like the Town of Beginnings I was told about. I looked at my character for a little bit, making sure I looked cool, then went for the field outside the town. I ran until my stamina ran out, then I had to walk the rest of the way. I could see the field from where I was, and I could also see 2 people. One of the people I saw was in a beige cloak, a green v neck, blue jeans, wild dirty blond hair, blueish grey eyes, and fluffy boots. The other person had a black cape, a red shirt, black jeans, red hair, blue boots, red eyes, and dark skin, which was Kenshi so i assumed the other was Threarah, which it was. Right after I saw them I got 2 friend requests from Kenshi and Threarah. I accepted them both and ran over to them. "Guys!" I yelled. "Where's LeafMaster?" I asked. "Late as always." Threarah said. "Nice avatar, but did you really spend money to get that stuff?" Kenshi said. "Yes, and it was worth it" I replied. "Let's try and add LeafMaster as a friend to see if he's online" said Threarah. We all opened our friends menu and we added him. He accepted, which meant he was online. We could track him through the friends list and it looked like he was heading this way. "Hey guys, I checked the option menu and the Log Out button is missing" Threarah said. "What? It's there, your just blind" I jokingly said."Uh, Kage, it's not there" Kenshi said. I had to check this out myself. I looked at the options and it wasn't there. It was strange, especially since it was there in beta. "Hm, must be a bug. Anyway, when we have to go, our parents will most likely yank this thing off our heads" I said. "I guess your right. Hey, I think I see LeafMaster!" Threarah said. I saw a guy with a black bow tie, a white shirt, blue jeans, black boots, light green eyes, and blond hair, who turned out to be LeafMaster who looked like how I know him from school.

"Why so late?" I asked. LeafMaster stopped running and almost crashed into me. "Sorry, I was busy with homework" He said. "I'm going to do it later" I said. "Anyway, I have to go. My mom said that I should tell you guys that you should go ahead and that ill catch up later when I'm on" he said. "About that…" Threarah said. "The log out button is missing, but don't worry, it's just a bug. It'll get fixed in no time" I said. "Oh no no no no no! I have to me off right at this instance!" He said. "Calm down, you can wait a little while. Anyway, lets start going in the field." I said. I opened up my options menu. "I waited to buy a sword, I thought you guys would to" I said. "Let me guess, your going to buy more DLC?" Kenshi asked. "I saved up a lot of money for this, so, yes" I said "Stop wasting your money and buy a Bleach manga or something" He said. "I don't want to read Bleach!" I said. "Whatever" He said. I looked through and I saw some anime themed ones but one I saw the one for me. It was a medium weight light blue crystal sword with high stats and very efficient speed for $15. I instantly took it as my "starting" weapon, although knowing it was going to me useless after floor 3 or so. Then, my eyes saw the pet section. I knew that I would want a cuddly yet fierce companion with me, which lead me to a wolf, which was actually only about 500 Col ($5 to buy the 500 Col) in game currency so I took it. Then it asked me for a name, it was a hard decision but I named my wolf Scooby. I knew it wasn't the most creative thing in the world but I'm terrible with names. "Nice sword. You got a wolf!? That's cool. How much?" Kenshi asked. Before I could answer, we were interrupted by a bell and then we got teleported to the center of the Town of Beginnings.

It looked like all 10,000 people who bought the game got teleported to the same spot, spawn. Luckily my friends and I were near each other. We met up around the spot where there was nobody around. "Whats going on?" LeafMaster asked. A giant avatar appeared, that almost looked like a mage. Somehow he was floating in the sky, so I assumed he was a Game Master (Admin). "Hello, everyone. As most of you could tell, the log out button is missing" The mage said to everyone. "He's probably going to announce that were going to be stuck in here till saturday or something" Kenshi said. "This is not a bug. I repeat, this is not a bug. This is a feature of SAO" The mage announced. "What's going on? Is this some kind of messed up prank?" I asked. "You are trapped in this game. The only way out is too clear all 100 floors" He said. "I guess were all stuck in here" Kenshi said. "No no nonononono! THIS ISNT HAPPENING!" LeafMaster yelled. "This is not a prank of any kind. There are some rules although" He said. "If you die in the game, your nerve gear will fry your brain and you will die in real life" He said. "Oh my god" I said. "Is this real? How are we supposed survive?" Threarah said. "So were all stuck in here until we beat the game and if we die we die in real life" Kenshi said. Then, LeafMaster suddenly fainted, most likely from shock. "Also, if your nerve gear is removed, you will also die" The mage said. "Is LeafMaster ok?" I asked. "What if his mom took it off?" Threarah said. "Oh god" I said. "He still has some health left!" Kenshi said. "It looks like his mother was about to pull it off but at the last second she stopped or he fainted from shock, I mean you saw his reaction, and I'm pretty sure that was everyone's reaction in the inside" I said. "That deerstalker hat really fits you" Threarah said. "Good luck to all of you" The mage said as he disappeared. Then he reappeared. "Oh, and one last thing. I have given you all gifts. Check your inventories" The mage said as he faded away for the final time. Almost everyone took out their "gift". It was a mirror. Then, there was almost a split second of darkness, then when I looked in the mirror I saw me. The real me. What I looked in real life. I had hazel eyes, my dirty blond hair, even my glasses. I looked at my friends, and I saw my friends. From everything bad that happened at least all my clothes I bought were there, including my sword and Scooby.

After that everyone was screaming, raging, some killing themselves, and running. Me and my friends went to the local tavern to plan things out. I carried LeafMaster's body hoping he would wake up. We all sat down and asked the npc for a drink. "So, were trapped" Kenshi said. "Yep, and theres nothing we can do about it" I said. "Well, lets not look at the negatives. Well, theres no positives either… what about naming our guild?" Threarah asked. The NPC was giving me a look and i knew what it meant. I slid 15 Col down the wooden bar table towards her direction while she started to get us our drinks. "How about… hm… The Survivors? No…. um….. Shadouasashin?" I asked. "Translate" Kenshi and Threarah asked. "The Shadow Assassins" I said. "Wouldn't that be weird since your name means shadow?" Threarah asked. "Ok, think of something better" I said. "How about Th-" I cut off Threarah before he could finish "The Crystal Guardians" I said. "I have a light blue crystal sword. I'll buy ichigo a light yellow crystal sword, LeafMaster a light green crystal sword, and you and light red crystal sword" I said. "How about a lavender sword for me instead? I don't really like red" Threarah said. "Sure, why not" I said. "Sounds like a plan" They said. The bartender npc passed us our drinks. It looks like she gave us soda, she could tell were kids. She even gave LeafMaster one. So Kenshi decided that it would be a good idea to splash some of his drink on LeafMasters face to wake him up, and it worked "Where am I? Am I home? Oh no I'm still here!" LeafMaster said. After that we caught him up on what happened and then I made a guild called "The Crystal Guardians" then I added all of my friends, then we headed out of the tavern to the route to the boss fight of floor 1.


End file.
